A Warrior Cats What If
by Secluded.Anxiety
Summary: What if Lionblaze is a medince cat? What if Hollyleaf is disobindent and doesnt follow the warrior code? What if Jayfeather is a warrior? Read it all and more!
1. Chapter 1

A warrior cats what if:

Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit were playing in the nursery. Lionblaze was eating a mouse. He was the quitest of the siblings. Hollykit was the most disobedeant, and Jaykit was the most obbsed with the warrior code.


	2. Holyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather

A warrior cats what if:

Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit were playing in the nursery. Lionblaze was eating a mouse. He was the quitest of the siblings. Hollykit was the most disobedeant, and Jaykit was the most obbsed with the warrior code.

Hollykit growled. Lionkit NEVER wanted to go out of the camp without permision! It was no fair! Its wasnt her fault that all he wanted to do was play with herbs. Jaykit walled up to her and asked "wanna go explore?" "Outside of camp?!" Hollykit said happily.

Hollykit and Jaykit were about to walk oit of camp when their mother Nightcloud walked up to them and stuck a paw in front of them, "where are you going you little rascels?" She asked. "Having trouble Nightcloud?" Squirrelflight asked, looking fony at her sister's kits. She was the clan medicine cat. Hollykit remebered hearing Ferncloud and her nate Ravenwing talking about how she ran away with Crowfeather, a windclan warrior, for a while.

#_#

Lionkit was listening to the adults talk. Sandstar, Ravenwing, Smudgewhisker were talking about the past. Ravenwing was talking at the moment: "I always wonder what happened to Graypaw after we left the lake... last we saw of him was at the horseplace..." here Ravenwing sighed fondly. "I also wonder how Dustpelt is doing in Riverclan... I hope and Silverstream are still mates,"

"I still cant belive that our daughter ran away with Crowfeather!" Smudewhisker exclaimed. "Either can I!" Sandstar said. "He has a new mate now, Leafpool i think," Smudgewisker commented. "Im pretty sure that they have a son named Breezekit," Ravenwing said. The three old cats then started to ramble on about the old days.

**Moons later (they are now Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf) **

Hollyleaf and Breezepelt sat under the full moon gazing at the stars. "I love you Hollyleaf," Breezepelt whiskered. "I love you to," Hollyleaf whisphered. The soon fell asleep under the stars.

Lionblaze was out sorting herbs. Ivypool, a young warrior walked up to him. "Hi..." she said shly. "Erm... hi..." lionblaze had a crush on Ivypool and wanted to be her mate. "Oh Lionblaze i love you!" She whispered then sat down next to him and started to groom him.

Jayfeather was hunting. It was his favorite thung to do. He and Cinderpelt were mates. Cinderpelt was expecting his kits! He heard a shout and Squirrelflight ran up to him. "Cinderpelt's had three kits!" She said happily.

**Things that were changed: **

**Lionblaze was a blind medicine cat **

**Hollyleaf fell in love with Breezepelt **

**Jayfeather had Cinderheart as a mate instead of Lionblaze **

**Cinderheart was Cinderpelt **

**Cinderpelt was Cinderheart**

**Squirrelflight and Nightcloud were sisters **

**Sandstorm was leader **

**Smudge came into the forest instead of Firestar**

**Graypaw went to the farm instead of Ravenpaw **

**Ravenpaw stayed with the clans and became Ferncloud's mtae instead of Dustpelt **

**Ravenpaw got the warrior name Ravenwing **

**Dustpelt went to Riverclan instead of Graystripe **

**Dustpelt stayed in Riverclan **

**Silverstream lived **

**Leafpool was a windclan warrior **

**Breezepelt was the kit of Leafpool and Crowfeather **

**Lionblaze a d Ivypool are mates **

**Dovewing became medicine cat apprentice **


	3. Smudge and Dustpelt

Smudge was restless. He wanted to explore. His best friend Rusty didnt want to. Said that there were dangoures wild cats in the forest. Smudge didnt care. The small thin black and white cat jumped off the fence and into the woods.

An apprentice named Dustpaw was stalking through the grass. He saw an intruder hunting. "Intruder!" He meowed then jumped on Smudge hissed and scratched. The two cats started to talk. Smudge soon found himself invited to join Thunderclan.

Rusty had been sad but told him if he wanted to he could.

A couple days later Smudgepaw in thunderclan camp. Their leader, Snowstar, looked down at him. Her deputy, Redtail, stood next to her. Smudge had already met a couple of cats. Mistyfoot, Stonefur, the apprentices, and Thistleclaw.

**What was changed: **

**Smudge went to forest instead of Rusty **

**Bluestar died instead of Snowfur **

**Thistleclaw was a kind cat, and he lived **

**Mistyfoot and Stonefur lived in Thunderclan **

**Oakheart is a Thunderclan warrior **

**Mosskit lived and got the warrior name Mossflower**

**Dustpaw was Smudge's bestfirend **

**Graypaw acted like Ravenpaw **

**Ravenpaw acted like Dustpaw in the first book**


End file.
